


Deep Golden Night

by LewdPointyNoses



Category: GtK, Kaiji, fkmt, 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga), 銀と金 - 福本伸行 | Gin to Kin - Fukumoto Nobuyuki
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bar, Chest Hair, Drinking, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Dates, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hugs, Jazz - Freeform, Kissing, LEWD, Licking, Love, Lovely, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Massage, Muscles, Music, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Romance, Rough Kissing, Safer Sex, Smile, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi, bara, barkeeper, fkmt - Freeform, intimate, kaiji - Freeform, kaiji itoh, longhaired zawamen, naked, zawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPointyNoses/pseuds/LewdPointyNoses
Summary: Kaiji worked as a barkeeper in a little jazz club. One night, in a big snowstorm, Morita stumbled inside for a drink and a chat. Their meeting would soon become more than just talk.[Vanilla Hardcore, with a lot of foreplay, romance and eroticism.]GIN TO KIN x KAIJI Crossover AU.Parallel work: "Deep Silver Night".(Point of meeting: Kaiji is at the beginning of Part 3, Morita is just before the Kamui arc.)





	Deep Golden Night

  
Cigar smoke still hung in the air, and with the orange glow from the table lamps, it turned the whole bar into a mellow, gentle light. The jazz band in the corner was still playing slow and laidback tunes, the last few guests were finishing their bourbon or pouring their hearts out into stranger’s ears.

Behind the counter was Kaiji Itou, the bartender of this little club. He had been short on money, as usual, and taken on a job at this bar. The main reason he was here was the location of this bar. Straight in the middle of Tokyo’s financial district, yet hidden away in a side street, it was the perfect location for rich folk and important people. Information is everything in this world, and businessmen tend to talk on long days that end in a bottle of alcohol. Kaiji had learned many secrets from drunk influential people, after all, you can always trust your barkeeper, don’t you?

Kaiji liked this job. It paid nicely, late hours were paid extra, he had nice conversations, got to know new people, learn about the hottest new spots for underground gambling, and he could listen to jazz for many nights. While his gambling addiction certainly chomped away from his well-earned money, he was happy with his position in life. He could even wear a nice uniform: black waistcoat, white shirt, smooth black suit pants. This was good work.

The day was coming to an end. The last few guests paid, slurring goodbyes and slamming bills on the counter, and then stumbled outside, into the cold winter air. A snowstorm had started, remarked Kaiji. How well he was to be inside, nice and warm.

It was time to close the bar. The band in the corner was about to play the last song for tonight. Kaiji looked around: No more guests remained. He turned to the wash basin, and prepared to do the final washing up for today.

Just as he let in hot water and picked up the soap, the door flung open and huge gust of cold wind flew inside, carrying with it, in a whirl of snowflakes, a tall man. The man rubbed his hands, muttering “Coldcoldcold!” and trembled in place, taking in the heat of the room.

Kaiji looked at the man, he had not seen him here before. Black hair tied into a neat ponytail, strong chin, maybe a tiny bit older than Kaiji and – now that the man was slowly rising and standing upright – pretty broad and tall. The black long coat he was wearing didn’t tell much about his background, but this wasn’t the face of a brute either. The man looked around, noticed Kaiji behind the bar, smiled a little and walked towards him. Kaiji greeted him as he would any man that walked in: “Good evening, anything I can do for you?”

“Something warm, please. Anything!” The man said, wiping the last remaining snowflakes out of his hair. Kaiji pondered for a second, then suggested “Irish Coffee?” The man tilted his head. Kaiji hastily added: “Hot coffee, Irish whisky, brown sugar, and cream on top!” The man’s face brightened up more. “Yes, I’ll have that!”

Kaiji turned around, and gathered every ingredient he needed. It was unusual to have a sober, proper guest fly in at this time of the day. But as the opening times were “Open End”, he didn’t want to throw him out again. After all, the band would have to play some more now, he thought, smiling to himself. A bit of extra pay and some small talk – this would be the perfect way to end this day.

“What brings you here, at this late hour?” asked Kaiji, with his back turned to him, while preparing coffee and whipping cream. The man took off his coat and sat onto one of the bar stools. “Er, business.” He said. “I was supposed to wait in the car for my business partner to return, but so far, he hasn’t.” He scoffed slightly. “And it is freezing in that car!” Kaiji smiled, but became weary. These were not times to hold meetings or important calls. “Were you not forgotten by your partner?” he asked with a chuckle. “Oh, no no.” The man immediately answered. “He is also my mentor, Ginji Hirai is his name, and I suppose his talks with the Hyoudou family are just taking a bit longer.”

Kaiji stopped for a second. These were dangerous names. One name could only be heard in whispers and hushed talks: Ginji Hirai. He was a puppet master, holding threads in the political background, a shadowy figure with far too much power. The Hyoudou clan was a family only consisting of two men, father and son, who held immense influence. Their company, Teiai, was a big player, not only in Tokyo, but in the whole of Japan. Very suspicious, nobody dared to say anything. And if there were talks, it was about secret societies and illegal gambles with human sacrifice. Kaiji had a run-in with the head of the company once, a long story, but it had ended dreadfully for him. A combination, an alliance of Hirai-Hyoudou, sounded extremely worrying. But this could only mean that-

Kaiji turned around, the Irish Coffee ready in his hands, and looked at the man. It was exactly as he thought: This man was a yakuza.

Under the black coat, that was now hanging over a second bar stool, this man wore a green pinstripe suit, a rose shirt and a blue tie. What would sound silly for someone unknowing of this culture, this was a bad sign. Kaiji knew his suit codes: All exotic suit colours, especially white, were reserved for the mafia. The more eccentric and unusual, the more it pointed towards the yakuza. And green was very unusual, together with rest of the bright outfit. He had heard from rumours that Ginji Hirai always wore yellow. No wonder his business partner was equally as colourful.

But as he carefully placed the Irish Coffee in front on this man, he noticed the rest of him that told another story, apart from the clothes. This man was staring at him with big brown eyes, eagerly awaiting his warm drink, rubbing his hands. His ponytail slightly swayed. Long hair was rare in these circles, it was often seen as a sign of laziness or being unfocused – a prejudice that Kaiji had to fend off often too. His smile was big and friendly, and his strong face bore no scars, no signs of violence.

“Here you go, Sir.” Kaiji said with a little wave. “Oh, thank you very much!” the man answered and took the drink into both hands, softly blowing it. He then took a big gulp, and sighed. “Aaah, exactly what I needed.” His smile became bigger. He took in all the flavours and the beautiful heat, then snapped out of his trance and held his hand towards Kaiji. “My name is Morita Tetsuo, by the way!” He had not noticed the cream moustache he still wore from his first sip. Kaiji chuckled. “I’m Kaiji Itou, nice to meet you.” They shook hands. A cream-moustached smiling yakuza couldn’t be a bad man, certainly.

 

~

 

It was getting late, very late. Kaiji and Morita talked about everything that came to mind: the weather, the films they recently saw, the state of affairs of the country, their preferred pasta dish, everything. They just started to open up, due to alcohol and sympathy, and ready to talk about their private lives. Kaiji had poured a drink for himself as well, not wanting to be rude and have a nice guest drink all by himself. But he also wanted a toast with this man, Morita. Both felt relaxed, at ease with each other. They felt a connection somehow.  
The band had packed up, the bassist waved goodbye to Kaiji and Morita on the bar, and both of them were now alone in this bar. Kaiji turned to a little control panel on the wall. There was no point in keeping the whole floor illuminated. He switched off nearly all lights, leaving the bar and a few tables around them on. Warm, orange light surrounded them.  
He then said, turning back to Morita: “I can put on a CD, some more jazz?” Morita nodded, “Yes, sure, why not?” Gentle piano and smooth guitars filled the air. Kaiji faced Morita again, grabbed his own glass of Baileys, and asked: “Where were we again?” Morita pointed, his whisky in his hand, “You were just about to tell me about how you make your living!” Kaiji smiled, “Well, I’m a bartender, as you can see!” he proclaimed with a big gesture. Morita laughed, but immediately became a bit sterner again. “Yes, yes, I see, but... What do you really do? That scar on your face is not a simple papercut, I suppose?” Morita looked at him, taking another sip, awaiting an answer with great curiosity.

  
Kaiji rubbed his cheek and his voice fell into a more sombre tone. “This...” he sighed, paused, then pulled himself together. “I... I play games for money. I met the world of underground gambling, and fell into the lair of the Hyoudou clan. Right into the high ranks, into the Hyoudou patriarch’s hands.” Morita straightened himself, looking worried. “Let’s just say that it didn’t go well for me.” Kaiji murmured. He held up his hand, and pointed at his scars. “Not well at all.” Morita gasped and clasped his mouth with one hand. Kaiji put his hands on the counter, and leaned forward, closer to Morita. “He is an evil man. Old, demonic and full of hate.” He moved backwards again, and rubbed his hand scars. "I was lucky to have them reattached. But the social stigma of the underworld remains. People get twitchy around seeing and thinking about cut off fingers." He scoffed. "It smells like yakuza business... which it was." Kaiji sighed, agitated.

  
Morita swallowed, his eyes radiating sadness. He took down his hand from his mouth, and whispered: “I’m so sorry... I didn’t knew... I didn't see that...” Morita looked down and shook his head. “And I mentioned the man who hurt you so casually in front of you...” Kaiji put his hand on Morita’s shoulder and said: “Hey. You couldn’t have known. And I am pretty sure I’ll never have to deal with the Hyoudou clan ever again in my life.” Kaiji removed his hand again, and looked at Morita, who started shifting slightly on his bar stool.  
Taking another sip of whisky, Morita sighed gravely. “You know...” he started, looking sadder than before. “You probably guessed what my profession is. I mean, I said it, and I look like it.” Kaiji nodded: “Yes. You are from the other side of things.” Morita answered the nod. “I am part of the Hirai crew, a yakuza.” He turned his glass in his hand, the ice cubes softly clanked, and he continued: “I think of quitting sometimes. This is essentially a harsh, dark world I live in.” He sighed deeply. “It’s not good for me.”

  
Suddenly, Morita stood up, took off his green suit jacket, hung it over the bar stool as well - then faced Kaiji, loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his rose shirt. Kaiji was confused and blushed slightly, what was this? The answer already arrived, Morita pulled open one side of his shirt and exposed the left side of his big chest. Kaiji noticed the gentle, black chest hair, but then he spotted a scar, about one inch long, just above his heart.  
Kaiji gasped softly, then shyly asked: “Were you attacked..?” Morita shook his head and buttoned up his shirt again. “No. I tried to take my own life. In a gamble that was going downhill.” He rolled up his shirt sleeves, sat down on the bar stool again and took another sip of his whisky. Kaiji was shocked and worried. “Wh-What had happened?” Morita grumbled, grabbing his glass a bit harder. “It was a Mahjong game with wealthy, old man. Dreadful guy. I never want to see him again.” Morita grit his teeth. "Their youth is over, they're filthy rich, and full of boredom. These people are simply the worst." Angry, he lifted his glass to his lips. Kaiji understood. He took a sip of Baileys too and mumbled absentmindedly: “Crusty old gambling grandpas, tell me about it...”

  
“Pffffff!” Morita spit out his whisky and immediately started laughing: “Ahahaha! Yes, true!” He chuckled, wiping his lips with the back of his hand: “Heh, even though we may be from opposing sides, we do have a lot in common!” Kaiji smiled, and lifted his glass for another toast. Morita’s glass clanked against his, and both said “Cheers.” They felt understood, happy to finally find someone to talk about their wounds. Warmth spread in their hearts. A little silence settled in, the music filled the air, and both looked into each other’s eyes. They both smiled, then finished their drinks and put them on the counter.  
With a big gesture, Morita stretched himself. “Well, thankfully these dreadful games are over. I hope that I won’t have to experience anything else like it. Because from apart from that, I really like this life. I have a lot of money, and great friends.” He rubbed his neck. “It’s just overall stressful. I’m so tense all the time.”

  
Kaiji chuckled, and, maybe it was the alcohol talking, asked: “Do you want a neck rub? I’m good at it!” Morita looked surprised, a very faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “O-Oh!” He looked to the side. “W-Well, if it’s not too much work, I’ll take the offer. I could really use one!”  
Rubbing his hands, Kaiji came around the counter and walked towards the bar stool Morita sat on. He crumpled his sleeves up and positioned himself behind Morita. “Like, neck or shoulders, what’s worse?” Morita chuckled and turned his head. “Both, actually!”  
Kaiji laughed, then slowly applied his hands to Morita’s shoulders. Morita looked forward again and hung his head down slightly, then put his ponytail to the side to expose his neck. Kaiji pushed his thumbs softly into Morita’s muscles, just behind his collarbone. What followed, was unexpected.

Morita moaned.

“Hah...” escaped him, from the first touch alone. Kaiji gasped and blushed. Either Morita was really tense, or really sensitive. Or both. He pressed his thumbs in a bit stronger, going in little circle motions. Kaiji felt Morita’s hard muscles, he really must have been stressed out recently, his shoulders were incredibly tense. Kaiji then pressed his palms against Morita’s shoulder blades, carefully grabbing them, pressing his fingertips in. “Hngh... Hah...” came two little gasps from Morita. Kaiji blushed harder. This was... unexpectedly erotic. Morita sighed: “You really are good at this... I really needed this.” He unbuttoned the top of his shirt again and opened up his collar to let Kaiji’s hands in. “Do you mind?” breathed Morita, turning his head and looking at Kaiji with half-closed bedroom eyes.

  
Nodding shyly, Kaiji touched Morita’s bare neck, caressing it with fingers, then softly clasped his neck and pushed his thumbs in, left and right of Morita’s spine. “Hngh!” moaned Morita, then whispered “Oh yes...”. Seductively.

  
Kaiji swallowed. Morita liked it, very much, and was not ashamed for making these noises in front of someone he just met a few hours ago. This was certainly in the erotic territory now. Kaiji came closer, and suddenly, he could smell Morita.

  
This was not cheap cologne, this was the fragrance of something gentle and expensive. Mixed with Morita's own aroma and the smell of his well-cared hair, it was simply infatuating. Kaiji slowly approached the back of Morita's head, closed his eyes and inhaled this amalgamation of different scents that became one single complex beauty. While still massaging Morita's shoulders, Kaiji let the tip of his nose touch Morita's ponytail. This smell was intoxicating, so strong and manly, yet benign and mild in nature. Morita's noises were still sensual, reacting to every move Kaiji did. "Nhn... Mnh... Hah..." were his soft moans at getting his neck rubbed - Kaiji's thumbs were pressing exactly the tense spots that needed release. Morita could feel himself relaxing even more, falling for this massage.

  
Kaiji came even closer, now only a few inches away, wanting more of Morita. These sounds, this smell - it was arousing. Intense. With trembling lips, he breathed against Morita's neck, wanting to embrace his soft skin. "Hah..." Morita sighed, feeling Kaiji's hot, soft exhales against the fine hairs of his neck. "Mmh..." he continued moaning, then whispered a small, nearly inaudible "Yes... You can…"

  
Kaiji gave a surprised little gasp "Hh-!” at this reaction accepting his advance. Morita wanted it. Kaiji closed his eyes, trembling, and gently placed his lips onto Morita's neck, planting a soft kiss on it. Morita sighed and murmured: "Hah... Kaiji..." Kaiji caressed Morita's big shoulders, his palms running along the soft fabric of the rose shirt. He pressed his fingertips stronger against Morita’s tense muscles, loosening them. With little circle motions of his hands, he resumed his kisses upon Morita's neck. Kaiji couldn’t help but doing tiny noises as well, while his lips were embracing this erotic spot. "Hnh... Hah... Mmh..." he moaned with every single little kiss. He let his hands run down, his palms stroking the back of Morita's shirt, then moved forward, under his arms, towards Morita’s front and then closed the embrace.

  
He was essentially hugging Morita from behind, snuggling up against him, chest to back, while kissing the nape of his neck. "Hah...! K-Kaiji...!" whispered Morita at this sensation of being held so tightly. He could feel himself fall for this embrace. Pure want, as well as warmth were growing inside him. Kaiji’s hands were running along his abs, caressing them, every muscle, curve and fibre. He then wandered upwards, towards Morita’s large chest. "M-Morita... Hnh..." breathed Kaiji, then gently squeezed Morita's chest with both hands. Morita head went slowly backwards, his back arching, and groaned, slightly louder: "Ah...! Hah...!" This was the true spot to touch. Kaiji gently pressed his palms against Morita’s heaving breast, and he could feel his nipples through the thin shirt. Clinging harder onto Morita’s back, Kaiji softly nipped at his neck, sweat beginning to run down his temples, lips delicately brushing, panting stronger: “Nnh... Ngh... Nmh...” He grabbed and squeezed Morita’s chest stronger, kneading it with slow, intense rhythm.

  
Morita's face was getting more aroused with every passing second, sweat breaking out on his forehead, his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth open, breathing loudly: "H-Hah...! Gnah...! Nnah...!". Kaiji could feel his need growing at these obscene noises coming from this big, strong man. He stopped kissing for a second and whispered: " _M-Morita... Can you open... your shirt some more for m-me...?_ " Morita moaned “ _Y-Yes..._ ” and nodded slightly, then unbuttoned his rose shirt further, revealing cleavage right down to his navel.  
Kaiji squeezed Morita's chest once more, caressing it under his palms, then gently slid his hands inside his shirt. His fingertips ran along the skin of Morita's strong, huge chest, through the soft chest hair, opening up his shirt some more - when he reached Morita's nipples. Pressing himself harder against Morita’s back, Kaiji let his fingers circle around these delicate nipples. Morita's moans became louder, more intense: "Ah...! Hngh...! Gnh...!" Kaiji smiled into Morita's neck, these reactions were pure bliss. He sensed Morita's nipples under his fingers, under his palm, touching and caressing them – and feeling them get hard. "How can such a strong man be so sensitive?" Kaiji thought, swallowing strongly. Morita’s nipples were rigid with arousal. Kaiji’s actions were shortening his breath, charging him with hot, strong lust. Kaiji saw what his actions did, Morita effectively melting away in his hands - he wanted more of it. More of Morita.

  
While he continued to massage with his left, he took Morita's right nipple between forefinger and thumb, then gently pinched and turned. Morita flinched and moaned louder than Kaiji had heard before: "Ah...!! Hah...!! Y-Yes...!!" Kaiji blushed at this heavy reaction.  
Morita was trembling under his touch, breathing intensely, his noises and reactions being stronger than Kaiji could have ever expected. Morita's back arched, pressing against Kaiji's chest, and he leaned his head further backwards, against Kaiji's shoulder, exposing more neck. Kaiji could feel Morita's torso heaving in his hands, every deep breath he took, every moan that escaped his body. It made Kaiji hard, full of want for Morita. Kaiji took all his courage, then pinched both his nipples and licked Morita's neck, breathing hard against it. Morita moans were insane: "AH...! NHGH...! HAH...!" Kaiji continued, this was so erotic, yes, vulgar even - he couldn't get enough of it. " _Morita..._ " Kaiji breathed into his ear, sweat dripping off his hair, _"I love the way you moan..._ " Morita's answer was drowned in passion, Kaiji's fingers were touching precise, hard and intense, his soft tongue caressing his neck, Morita’s chest was radiating passion and heat, running deep through his body. "AH...! GNH...! YES...!" Morita sighed, loud and wet, saliva in the corners of his mouth. Kaiji grinned and closed his eyes. This was intense, overloaded with eroticism, making his erection for Morita grow.

  
In an unexpected move, Morita placed both of his hands on Kaiji's hands, clasping them, and started massaging his chest together with him. Kaiji blushed, this was... so intimate. Their hands moved in the same rhythm, skin to skin, on top of each other. Morita closed his eyes, then tilted his head and whispered into Kaiji's ear: " _T-Touch me... Touch me more..._ " He swallowed, then guided Kaiji’s right hand down, further down, until they reached his loins together. Morita placed Kaiji’s hand with his own onto his crotch - and Kaiji gasped: This was Morita’s rock hard erection, pressing hard against his suit trousers. Interlocking fingers with Kaiji’s hand, Morita made Kaiji grab his shaft through the clothes and murmured with a coarse voice: “ _C-Can you feel this...? Hah... This is what you are d-doing to me... Kaiji..._ ”

  
They both let go of each other, and Morita turned around on his bar stool, facing Kaiji. Panting heavily, and his eyes full of want, he looked at Kaiji. Kaiji, on the other hand, was surprised by this imagery: Morita sat there in front of him, his sensitive chest exposed, his shirt open, his tie undone, his nipples hard, his black chest hair that ended in a happy trail down to his crotch - blushing, breathing hard, with an erection that was clearly visible through his tight suit pants. It looked obscene. And very good.

  
This was certainly not how both Kaiji and Morita had expected this meeting to go, but now it had come this far. Kaiji was a bit unsure what to do next, he had never done something like this in his bar, yet alone outside of his bedroom. But before he could think any further, Morita pulled him closer by his arm, and kissed him straight on his lips. "Mmh!" moaned Kaiji into the sudden kiss, their soft lips meeting. "Ngh..." Morita groaned, wrapped his arms around Kaiji and started kissing him slowly, his lips touching and brushing his again and again. Kaiji answered it, and hugged Morita back, putting his arms around these big, broad shoulders.  
Their kisses met, loud and wet, their eyes closed, taking in every sliver of passion for each other. Morita entered Kaiji's mouth with his tongue, exploring it, locking lips and groaning hard into kiss: "Mmh... Gnh... Ngh..." His tongue was slippery, yet strong, pressing and twisting vigorously against Kaiji's, who was falling more and more for Morita. Kaiji's eyes turned upwards, this kiss was far too intense - Morita's smell, his proximity, his powerful arms holding him, his tongue entering his mouth fiercely, his noises... Oh God, his noises. Morita was so loud while kissing, each action he did was underlined by a sigh, a moan, a gasp, a deep groan... It drove Kaiji insane. "Ngh, M-Morita...!" he mumbled wet through the combined saliva of their kisses, "Mnh...! I... w-want you...!" Kaiji muffled short on breath.  
Morita disconnected from the kiss, threads of saliva showing, then softly opening his eyes, and whispered back: "I want you too..." They looked deep into each other's eyes, filled with lust and desire. Morita whispered " _Come here..._ " and then immediately started kissing again, parting Kaiji's lips, entering his mouth with his powerful tongue. As he was still sitting on the stool, he swung both his legs around Kaiji's back, pulled him closer and holding him tight - with his arms and legs. Kaiji stumbled forward a bit - and could feel so many things at the same time: Morita's vivid, forceful tongue inside his mouth, their soft lips touching, meeting again and again, his strong hands on his back, his legs pressing against his butt, their chests coming together, seeing the sweat run down Morita's glistening skin, and in the middle... their erections rubbing hard against each other, the fabric of their pants rustling, their sheer, rigid hardness for each other.

  
It was nearly unbearable. Kaiji moaned loudly into the kiss, clinging on to the back of Morita's shirt, digging his fingers deep into his clothes, "NGH...! MMH...! GAH...! Y-YES...!" Morita pressed his legs stronger against Kaiji's behind, holding him tighter, covering his lips with his, his tongue entering him deeper, harder. Kaiji's and Morita's combined moans reached unimaginable heights. They were sweating, trembling, holding each other, in unison with their excessive actions. Their passion for one another clashed in such a powerful manner, they forgot everything around them. They only wanted to please, lick, hear, feel the other one, so deeply, so intensely, so passionately. "MMH...! NNGH...! MNH...!" moaned Morita, lusting for so much more of Kaiji, "GNAH...! HAH...! HHNG...!" were Kaiji's begging noises, getting kissed so deep, he lost his mind in the act.

  
Morita's legs slid down, and he parted from the kiss, again, wet with saliva, panting, sighing, trying to catch his breath, and mumbled: "K-Kaiji... Hah... Gnh... W-What... What should we do...?" Kaiji tried to calm his erratic breathing, and sighed, with short pauses between sentence pieces: "I... I don't know... Hngh... I-I... I just... want you..." Morita let go of his hug but placed his hands firmly on Kaiji's hips, holding him. Kaiji rested his arms on Morita's forearms. Morita panted: "D-Do... Do you want to... 69?" Kaiji blushed, but shook his head. "N-No... I... I prefer seeing my partner's face..." Morita smiled, and whispered back: "Actually... I prefer that too..."

  
They looked at each other, breathing heavily. Kaiji came closer, and rubbed his cheek against Morita's, then breathed gently into his ear: " _I want sex with you..._ " Morita gasped softly, then responded calmly, his hands caressing Kaiji's hips, " _Yes... Me too..._ " Kaiji closed his eyes, and took a step back. "I'll be back immediately... There is something I want to get..." And walked towards the toilets. Morita stayed at the bar, waiting and smiling.  
Kaiji took the stairs downwards, to where the toilets where and saw the thing he needed - a vending machine. There were two in the hallway. One for cigarettes, the other one for different protection things. Condoms, lube, dental dams, even tooth brushes. Those were a nifty invention, Kaiji thought, fumbling coins into the machine. With a big rattling noise, the machine gave him a condom and a small package of lube. He took them out, and put them in his back pocket.

  
With big strides, taking two steps at a time, he walked up again. Morita looked at him as he entered the room again, and Kaiji enjoyed the imagery: Morita had taken off his shirt and tie, and was standing bare-chested at the bar, his elbows resting on the counter. Kaiji could still see the significant bulge of his pants, sweat running down his smooth skin.  
"W-What did you get?" asked Morita, still softly panting. Kaiji whipped out lube and condom from behind his back, holding one in each hand - a big smile on his face. "Tada!" he proclaimed proudly. Morita giggled. "Safer sex, huh?" Kaiji nodded and put them back into his pockets. Morita caressed Kaiji's cheek with his hand, coming closer. " _I like you more and more, Kaiji..._ " he murmured, looking deep into Kaiji's eyes.

  
Morita came close to Kaiji, ran his left arm around Kaiji's waist, supporting him and started caressing his chest with his right. Kaiji let himself slightly fall into this one-armed embrace, his arms hanging off to the side, closing his eyes. Morita sighed and kissed Kaiji's neck, softly, gently, his lips touching the skin delicately, and he started to unbutton Kaiji's waistcoat. "Nnh... Mmh..." Morita moaned quietly while nuzzling Kaiji's neck. His fingerstips entered Kaiji's white shirt, touching his smooth chest, running under the thin fabric. "Ah... Hah..." gasped Kaiji, Morita's touch was so... serene, and nearly pure, compared to his own previous intense treatment of Morita's chest. Morita's palms softly rubbed over his breast, cupping and squeezing nearly hesitantly, yet so smoothly, it made Kaiji gasp. "Hah...!"  
Everything unbuttoned, Kaiji's chest was laid bare under Morita's hand, his palm sliding slowly across his abs, downwards, to his trousers. Still kissing and nipping at Kaiji's neck, Morita opened Kaiji's pants clasp and fly, and entered Kaiji's boxers with his hand. His palm slid along Kaiji's hard shaft, and he heard Kaiji gasp loudly next to his ear: "H-Hah! Nnh!" Morita started licking Kaiji's neck, only the tip of his tongue gently pressing against his twitching muscles, closing his eyes, taking in all the small, little reactions Kaiji did. He could hear Kaiji's quickening breath, feel his chest, and his rigid cock under his hand. Morita gently grabbed Kaiji's dick, and moved his hand up and down, stroking it. Kaiji's gasps got louder, and he started moaning at this intense touch: "Gnh... Hah... Nngh..."

  
Kissing his way downwards, Morita passed Kaiji’s neck and went to his chest, where he reached his nipple. Morita sighed and stopped, then gently embraced it with his lips. Kaiji flinched, gasping “H-Hah! Gnah! Aah!” louder. The tip of Morita’s tongue brushed over the hard nipple, then pressed hard against it, flicking it again and again. Morita parted for quick moment, then opened his mouth wide and fully embraced Kaiji’s nipple, covering it completely - and started sucking. “Nnngh... Mmnh... Mmmmgh...” Morita breathed through his nose, licking inside his mouth, taking in all the emotion between the two. These delicate nipples were such a sensual spot, for both of them. His wet, strong tongue slid over Kaiji’s chest, his lips locking on Kaiji’s chest, sucking hard.

  
It drove Kaiji insane. “GNAH! AAH! M-MORITA!” He put up his quivering arms, and held on to Morita’s shoulders. He was so sensual, so passionate, so slow, Kaiji couldn’t take it anymore: Morita’s sweaty hand stroking his rigid, hard cock, his hot, wet mouth around his nipple, his arm on his back, holding him tighter, closer - it was too much. Morita’s eyes were filled with lust for Kaiji, only focusing on his heaving chest; his hand moving up and down as if in a trance, feeling Kaiji’s cock twitch and tremble, and wanting so much more of him. Morita suddenly felt Kaiji’s fingertips digging deep into his shoulders, clinging on to him. “P-PLEASE! M-MORITA! I... I... I DON’T WANT TO CUM YET!” yelled Kaiji, blushing, sweating, panting, his breath erratic and broken.

  
“Hngh- Oh!” moaned Morita surprised, and let go of Kaiji, placing him gently on both feet on the ground again. Kaiji trembled, his breath was falling apart into pieces, and he was blushing extremely hard, one could nearly feel the heat. Morita blushed a bit too and scratched his neck, he felt a bit guilty that he had let himself get carried away, when in reality, the highlight of this night was still to come. Kaiji came closer, his shirt sliding off his shoulders, and placed his hands on Morita’s hips, whispering: “M-Morita... Is... Is it ok... I-If we... take our clothes off...?” Morita nodded, panting gently. “Nh-mh!”

  
They both hastily took off their clothes, Morita slid out of his green suit pants and briefs, and put them on one of the tables, now standing there in only black socks, while Kaiji threw his uniform over the closest bar stool, shirt, waistcoat, trousers and boxer shorts. He gently placed his shoes and socks under the stool, and now stood there, naked and barefoot. “Oh!” Kaiji remembered what was missing, and fumbled condom and lube out of his pockets again.  
With both of these items in his hands, he turned to Morita.

  
The warm table lights made Morita's body shine in a golden light, glistening with sweat. “Oh, wow...” gasped Kaiji softly. His eyes trailed this beautiful image. From the friendly, panting face - the big, large frame - to the gentle chest hair - his rigid, dark nipples - down to his abs - the smooth, thin happy trail - his strong erection, so powerful, so upright - his curvy thighs - his leg hair - and the pitch black, nearly knee high socks, that he had decided to keep on. Kaiji couldn’t really say what they added, but it fit so fantastically into this whole picture.

  
He took a few steps forward, towards Morita, and spoke: “M-Morita... You are beautiful...” Morita blushed a little, putting his hand to his chin, and muttered back: “O-oh, thank you... Well, I find you very good-looking too...” He looked back a Kaiji, at the sleek, long hair, the heaving chest, these big, brown eyes looking at him and these soft, gentle lips that he wanted to kiss as if there was no tomorrow.

  
Morita asked: “Are you ready?” Kaiji swallowed and nodded. “Yes.” He handed Morita the small package of lube, while he tore open the foil of the wrapper, and removing the condom. His hands slightly shaking, he approached Morita’s cock, staring at this beautiful erection. Kaiji rolled the latex gently over the rigid shaft, pinching the rubber tip to leave some space. He could feel the hardness under his fingertips as he slid along his strong dick. Morita gasped: “Hah... Very professionally done...” and smiled.

  
Looking up at Morita again, Kaiji was excited for what was to come, his heart beating loudly in his throat. “Where should I prepare you...?” whispered Morita. Kaiji pointed to one of the restaurant tables, “I... I can go over there, if you want to...”

  
Kaiji walked over to said table, placed everything that was on it carefully on the chairs, then sat on the edge and lied down on his back. He pulled his legs closer, his heels on the table edge and spread his legs. He had never thought that he would have sex at his workplace, but that made it all the more arousing. He looked back at Morita, between his legs, stammering: “L-Like this...”

  
“Looks good to me...” smirked Morita back happily, looking at Kaiji’s firm, round arse, and his tight, inviting hole. Morita checked the lube package, muttering “Water based? ... Water based. Perfect.” He walked over to Kaiji, opened the little container, put a good amount on his middle finger, and placed the rest of the package on the table next to Kaiji. He then let the tip of his lubed-up middle finger gently caress Kaiji’s anus, sliding slowly over his hole. “H-hah...” Kaiji gasped loudly upon touch.

  
It aroused Kaiji a lot, seeing Morita in front of him, touching such a sensitive spot. Morita bowed down over Kaiji, supporting himself with the other hand on the table, and looking at Kaiji’s loins. “His cock is so beautiful...”, thought Morita, seeing it softly tremble in front of him, with his hand underneath it. Kaiji’s body was a only bit smaller in build than his, yet still muscular and curvy with just a bit of body hair in all the right places. He let the tip of his finger brush smoothly against Kaiji’s tight hole, the lube sliding thick and wet around it. “N-Ngah...” gasped Kaiji, closing his eyes for a second, this feeling was amazing.  
“Kaiji...” whispered Morita, drips of sweat running down his forehead, and asked, looking deep into his eyes, “Are you ready?” Kaiji nodded. “Yes... I want it...” he breathed back. Putting a little bit of force on it, Morita’s finger slowly entered Kaiji, going in steadily. “H-Hah...! Nnngh...!” groaned Kaiji, shivering, clenching his teeth. Morita took his other hand towards Kaiji’s thighs, caressing them, his palm rubbing warmly over his skin, over his leg hair, squeezing just a bit. He wanted Kaiji to feel good, seeing his kind, loving face made him happy. “K-Kaiji... You’re very tight...” gasped Morita, pushing in some more - he was clenching around his finger, wet and warm. It aroused him. A lot.

  
“Y-Yes, Morita... I know...” stammered Kaiji back, a little smile on his face. Morita smiled back, then looked down again, to see his finger ease into Kaiji. He was halfway in, so he mildly curled it, going in a little wave motion. “N-Ngah! Hah...!” gasped Kaiji a bit louder, holding on to the table and frowning in intense feelings. Morita was so... sensual and caring in the way he touched him, it filled him with a mixture of pure lust and affection. Kaiji wanted him. So much. Morita was panting, “Hah... Hah... Ngah...” getting stimulated by this whole situation as well, his erection hard, feeling the latex around his rigid, strong cock - he could not wait to finally have sex with Kaiji.

  
And yet... He wanted to touch him more, make him feel good, let this foreplay go on longer, this was overloaded with eroticism, so stimulating in every sense. Seeing Kaiji lying in front of him was simply incredible. Licking his lips for the fraction of a second, Morita let his finger in deeper, reaching further into Kaiji. “Oh yes...” escaped Morita in a wispy tone, just audible enough, Kaiji was so narrow, clasping around him. With one last little push, his finger was completely inside, and he could feel Kaiji’s prostate just under his fingertip. Exhaling slowly, “Haaah...” Morita began to move just the tip of his finger, back and forth, rubbing this spot.  
Kaiji’s back arched slightly, his head going backwards, this tension spreading from his lower body, through every limb, through his chest. “Ah! Nn-Gnah! Hah...!” he moaned louder, it felt amazing. Morita enjoyed what he heard and saw; it excited him. His palm stroking the insides of Kaiji’s thighs, he started kneading his leg muscles, loosening them. The tip of his finger however, he ran in small circles, arousing Kaiji more and more. This hard, beautiful dick in front of him swayed from all these tiny movements - Morita pressed his lips together. He wanted it.

  
Bowing down, his eyes locked on Kaiji’s rigid, strong cock, he approached it with trembling lips. “Hah... H-hah...” Morita exhaled, his warm breath touching Kaiji’s dick. Kaiji looked down, seeing Morita approaching his crotch, and whispered: “Y-Yes... M-Morita...” Morita’s soft lips touched Kaiji’s shaft, kissing it, nipping gently at it. “Mnh... Nnn... Hah...” groaned Morita with every kiss, so longingly, so loud, he was completely in trance, focusing only on pleasuring Kaiji. It was far more intense than they had both expected - Morita’s decision to not go for a blowjob made everything more erotic. His lips nuzzled Kaiji’s hard cock, brushing over the trembling shaft, he closed his eyes, frowning in passion, touching it so lovingly, slowly over and over again. His kissing noises were far too expressive, but it made Kaiji even harder. “Mmngh... Nngh... Ahhn...” he moaned longingly, kissing Kaiji’s cock, his hand moving underneath, equally as careful and affectionate. Kaiji ran his hand through his slightly sweaty hair, looking at Morita between his legs, who was completely engulfed by emotion and lust. “M-Morita... You make me... F-Feel so good...” he gasped.

  
Morita kissed Kaiji’s cock again and again, then looked up, blushing, panting hard: “K-Kaiji... I want you... I want sex with you...” Kaiji whispered back: “Y-Yes... Please...” Morita got up again, and carefully pulled out his finger, Kaiji’s tightness nearly pushing him out. “H-Haaah...” gasped Kaiji, it felt too good, and looking forward for what was about to come, he couldn’t wait for it. Morita took up the little lube package again, and rubbed the rest of it over his erect cock, spreading it all over the latex. Kaiji looked at him, the image of Morita touching himself was too good, seeing his hand spread the thick liquid over his shaft, the muscles of his arm twitching. Morita had finished, wiping his hands on his own butt, and as he looked back at Kaiji, his eyes widened.

  
Kaiji was blushing, sweating, panting, lying on his back, and spread his legs, his heels on the table edge, one hand touching his own chest, the other one reaching down, spreading his hole with two fingers, locking eyes with Morita - and with a soft, erotic voice he muttered: “ _I want y-you inside of me...”_  Morita gulped, sweat running down his neck and temples, his lips gently parted. Kaiji looked still up at him, his eyes burning with passion and want, and he continued, his voice nearly breaking in arousal: “ _M-Morita..._ ”

  
Morita was awestruck, frowning in passion, quivering in anticipation, getting so hard, and he answered, his voice nothing more than hoarse whisper: “Oh God, yes...” He stood up straight, and looked at Kaiji, first clearing his throat, then asking: “D-Do you want to lie down on your side?”

  
Kaiji’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, then he smiled, answering: “Y-Yes, I can...” and rolled himself on his right side, supporting himself of his elbow. Morita gently rubbed Kaiji’s thighs, then ran his arm around Kaiji’s left leg, holding it tight. Kaiji could feel his leg against Morita’s chest, and trembled in anticipation. With his other hand, Morita guided his hard cock towards Kaiji’s anus, looking down at this tight hole in front of him.  
As the tip of Morita’s cock touched the entrance, Kaiji gave a tiny gasp, “H-Hah...!”, far too excited for what was about to come. Slowly and steady, Morita entered Kaiji, the tip going in first - Morita nearly couldn’t bear it, Kaiji was so warm, narrow, clenching around his stiff, hard cock. His head tilted slightly backwards as he went deeper, panting “Yes... Hah... A-Ah...” Pulling himself further into Kaiji, he rested his other hand on Kaiji’s thigh, squeezing it gently, and holding Kaiji’s other leg tighter. With a big exhale, Morita looked at Kaiji below him, blushing, his voice falling apart: “K-Kaiji... You... You f-feel amazing...” The condom did not weaken the sensation, it fact, it strengthened it, making Morita slide easier into Kaiji, without friction, leaving only pure feeling and lust. To Morita, it also added a second sense of tightness, clenching so strongly around his rigid, hard shaft, yet letting through all of the warmth. “Nngh... Ngaah...” breathed Morita, closing his eyes, taking in every single emotion and feeling. Kaiji below him clenched his teeth and frowned, Morita felt so strong and big inside of him, sliding in so smoothly, spreading him, holding him, touching him. “H-Hah... Ngah... Hngh...” moaned Kaiji lowly, it felt simply breath-taking.

  
The sideways position felt even more intimate, being able to see each other, Kaiji looked up at Morita, his passionate face, his sweat running down his skin, and his beautiful body. Morita looked back at Kaiji, cracking a tiny, soft smile, and finally went completely into Kaiji, his crotch touching Kaiji’s butt cheeks. At the same time, they both let out a heavy sigh. “ _Haaaah..._ ”

  
They were absolutely smitten by each other, looking into each other’s eyes, breathing loudly, blushing hard. Morita held on to Kaiji’s thighs a little stronger, and with a loud exhale, he started moving. Slowly, his strong, thick shaft slid in and out of Kaiji, the lube and latex making his movement easier, more intense. He saw Kaiji’s eyes widen, his mouth opening gently, and his eyes frowning in pure lust. “Oh yes... M-Morita...” stammered Kaiji, it felt good, so good. Morita himself was drowning in pure excitement, trembling, getting so aroused by Kaiji’s warmth and tightness, clenching around him. “Hah...G-Gnah...” moaned Morita, it felt amazing.

  
He decided to go faster, thrusting a bit harder, going in and out of Kaiji’s tight hole. He gently gyrated his hips, his back muscles twitching, breathing loudly, taking in every single emotion. “Nngh... Ngah... Hah...” he heard Kaiji’s drawn out moans, and he grabbed Kaiji’s thighs harder. Morita wanted it, he was simply overwhelmed with emotions - gently tilted his head backwards in passion. He wanted Kaiji so much.

  
“Ngah... K-Kaiji...” breathed Morita, looking at this beautiful body before him, and saw his cock entering Kaiji again and again, saw his tight hole, his hard erection, his hands on thighs, “Kaiji... I w-want you...” he stammered, sweat running his face. “Y-Yes...” answered Kaiji, gasping for air, feeling Morita was intense. Not only was he hard and strong inside of him, but his movements were intense and smooth, wavelike, gentle, yet powerful. Kaiji felt secure and held, these warm hands taking good care of him. But he wanted so much more.  
Kaiji swallowed and looked up, whispering: “M-Morita...?” Morita looked back, stopping in his slow thrusts, answering hesitantly: “Y-Yes...?” Kaiji smiled and looked straight into Morita’s eyes. His lips gently parted to speak, his voice became a thin erotic whisper, panting through his breath, but it was one that made Morita’s heart beat so much faster: “ _Morita... Fuck me..._ ”

  
It was as if Morita had finally understood, he had been subconsciously worried to hurt Kaiji or to come across as too harsh - but now that Kaiji had said it, he felt as if he could finally let go. Seeing Kaiji’s smiling, blushing face asking to get fucked was... everything. Morita exhaled loud and deep, then sighed longingly: “ _Oh yes..._ ”

  
His grip on Kaiji’s thighs got stronger, and without delay, he started thrusting deep and hard into Kaiji, his loins slapping against Kaiji’s buttcheeks. Kaiji was losing himself, it felt amazing – every strong thrust going through his body, feeling Morita’s hard, erect cock inside him, sliding in and out, so fast, so vigorous, so... powerful. His moans became much higher and louder, faster, going with Morita’s rythm: “Hah...! Gnah...! Yes...!” He was panting and blushing, holding on stronger onto the table.

  
Morita, on the other hand, was drowning in passion. Breathing loudly, looking at sweating, erotic, beautiful Kaiji beneath him, he wanted to make love to him. Fuck him. Make him feel good, make him moan, see him move, see his face smile and fall apart in intense emotion. Morita could feel himself getting even harder, sliding in and out of Kaiji, holding on stronger to Kaiji’s legs. He started muttering through his hot, fast breath: “Kaiji... Yes... Hah... Gnah...”  
Kaiji swallowed, his mouth dry from all the loud breathing, and looked up at Morita, panting in a faint, yet erotic voice, with every thrust: “ _You... You can... be a bit more... d-dominant with me... I... I like that..._ ” Morita exhaled a quivering, hard sigh, he had not expected of himself to like this. His eyes fogged with lust, sweat running down his firm body, thrusting hard and deep, he said: “Hah... Lie on your back.”

  
Morita got slower and stopped, pulling out, letting Kaiji roll over on his back, promptly doing as he was told. Kaiji looked up again, holding himself on the table edge, and saw Morita’s passionate face, his wonderful body and his hard, erect cock. Morita was nearly in a trance, on autopilot, thinking only about sex and making Kaiji happy, in the best way possible.  
With a trembling, broken breath, pulling himself together, Morita put his hands at the back of Kaiji’s knees, pushing his legs forward, spreading him farther. The sight was magnificent. Seeing Kaiji’s strong, rigid shaft, his tight hole, his firm legs, his chest heaving, his hands holding on to the table, on his back, locking eyes with him was utterly perfect, so arousing, so full of pure want. All for him. For his strong cock. For wild, hard sex.

Kaiji was quivering in excitment for what was about to come. Morita let go with one hand of Kaiji's right leg, to guide himself to his tight, inviting hole. Looking down, he saw himself enter, Kaiji clenching hard around him, his cock shivering in excitement, and heard his loud, passionate moans again, „Hah... Gnah... Y-Yes...“ at this feeling of Morita's thick, hard manhood entering him.

„Hah!“ Morita was inside Kaiji again, and repositioned both his hands onto the back of Kaiji's knees, pushing them forward, bowing down over Kaiji, going in so much deeper, so much farther, in a new, stimulating angle. Moving his hips again, wavelike, smooth, gyrating, he started fucking Kaiji deep, his loins slapping against Kaiji's buttcheeks, in and out, strong and hard. Kaiji's moans were insane, every thrust felt so good, so deep inside of him, he absoutely could not contain his voice anymore: „HAH! GNAH! YES! Y-YES! HNAH!“ Morita hit his spot again and again, speading warmth and excitement through his whole body, making Kaiji tense up, frowning in arousal. Morita above him was a seductive sight, panting loud, his arm muscles twitching as he held his legs, his chest heaving, sweat running down his skin, shining in the golden, warm glowing bar lights, nearly dripping down onto him. His ponytail slid off his neck, hanging down next to his face. "Hah...! Gnah...! K-Kaiji...!" moaned Morita, filled with lust, losing himself in passion. Seeing Kaiji being so expressive and vocal about getting fucked was more than arousing, it was magnificent.

Holding himself so strongly on the table edge, Kaiji gave Morita a slight resistance, making his thrusts even more intense. Kaiji's head flinched away, closing his eyes, exclaiming "HAH! YES! MORITA! G-GAH!", so full of desire, so loud, echoing through the room. Feeling this rigid, powerful cock slide in and out of him, spreading him, pleasuring him, thrust so far inside of him, while getting held with a strong grip was a thrilling, experience, to all his senses. Morita's manly smell, his beautiful, passionate face, his gentle, yet determined eyes, his moans, his sighs, his groans as he was fucking Kaiji, everything. Kaiji loved all of it, so did Morita, as they were getting more intense in faster in their motions.

Morita's voice suddenly got louder as well, so aroused from this entire sexual encounter, gasping, moaning louder, getting so turned on: "G-GNAH! KAIJI! YES!" He threw his head back in passion, sighing heavily, it all felt too amazing, nearly too much to handle. Not only was the sex mindblowing, but they sensed a connection, wanting the other one, more than on a simple carnal level, to embrace the other one, to make the other one feel good, listen, caress, kiss, touch... all of it.

Morita couldn't bear it anymore, muttering: "K-Kaiji... I want you... Hah!" Getting slower in his thrusts, he let go of Kaiji's legs, bowed down further and wrapped his arms around Kaiji's back, lifting him up slightly. Kaiji immediately understood, sitting more upright, supporting himself on his arms. Once securely held, Kaiji wrapped his arms around Morita's shoulders, and swung his legs around Morita, crossing them behind his arse.

Hugging each other tight, Morita started moving again, sliding in and out of Kaiji, thrusting slow and deep, putting his back muscles into it. The proximity made everything so much more intense – chest to chest, he could feel Kaiji's head nuzzling his neck, and him panting and trembling, taking in the sheer hardness and size of Morita's cock. Kaiji whispered, next to his ear: " _Y-Yes... Hah... Yes... M-Morita... I can... feel you... s-so deep... inside me..._ " Morita whispered back, holding him tighter, " _I can... feel you too... You... f-feel... so good..._ "

With Kaiji now sitting on the table edge, Morita started to get harder in his thrusts again, going hard and strong inside Kaiji's tight anus, sliding in and out with ease, making them feel simply amazing. "Nnah...! Hagh...! Mnah...!" Kaiji's moans were so loud, his mouth open, frowning in passion, lost in arousal and feeling of pure sex. Morita let slightly go of Kaiji, to see his face again, "Hah...! Kaiji..." They were face to face now, and in this very second, they felt the intensity hit. Hard.

Their blushing, panting, sweaty faces were so close, they could see every twitch and reaction from the other one. Kaiji's face was being taking apart by immense emotion, trembling, his mouth open, knitting his brows, staring with lustful eyes into Morita's, his hot breath caressing Morita's face. "Hah...! Gnah...! H-Hah...!" he panted loudly, looking at Morita, and to Morita's surprise, he cracked a tiny smile, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. It struck him at heart.

Without a second thought, Morita kissed Kaiji deep, holding him tighter, his hands squeezing his back, his tongue entering Kaiji's mouth, strong, powerful, locking lips with his immediately. "N-NMH! MMH! MMMH..." moaned Kaiji loudly into the kiss, his lips covered by Morita's, his eyes widening, surprised by the sheer vigour and strength. His moans became longer, more drawn out, his wet tongue sliding along Morita's, caressing each other in adoration. "MMH... N-GAH... MNH..." moaned Morita, equally as expessive, he couldn't get enough of Kaiji's lips, his mouth, his tongue, his kisses, his cock - Kaiji was losing himself, to get fucked and kissed deep at the same time was unbelievable. Their breaths and moans collided, filling their hearts with affection and fondness... and so much hot, overflowing _lust._

  
Morita's thrusts became harder again, faster, stronger, his loins slapping loudly against Kaiji's butt cheeks. He reached the deepest point of Kaiji sliding in and out, his rigid, hard cock so erect and tight inside of Kaiji. He could feel Kaiji's reaction, his loud moans covered by his lips, "NNMH!! MMNH!! NNGH!!" and feel Kaiji's kiss getting harsher, his tongue now entering Morita's mouth, circling the tip of his tongue, so soaked, so warm, so full of longing. Morita couldn't help but let himself fall into this deep passion, moaning back, "MMH!! NGAH!! MNAH!!", kissing again and again, threads of saliva forming whenever they met again and again. Their combined noises were insane.

They could feel it. Kaiji started trembling, his back tensing up, arching slightly, his fingertips pressing against Morita's skin, moaning into the kiss: "MMNH! M-MORI!! TAH!! YES!! MNAH!!" feeling Morita's hard, strong shaft, hitting him so deep inside, he couldn't take it much longer, he was about to climax soon. Morita too was engulfed by all these feelings at once, feeling Kaiji's hot, passionate mouth, his heaving chest, his sensual, intense noises, his legs pressing against his buttcheeks, his leg hair touching his skin, his moans, and this tight, narrow hole, clenching so hard around his cock, so warm and soaked. "MNAH!! K-AH!! NMH!! KAIJI!!" moaned Morita into their joined lips, fucking Kaiji so hard, fast and vigorous.

Kaiji parted from the kiss, saliva wet around his mouth, threads still connecting his lips to Morita's, and exclaimed, panting, his face falling apart in arousal, frowning, blushing, not being able to control himself: "YES!!! NGAH!! MORITA!! I'M... I'M GONNA CUM!!" Morita, his mouth open, breathless, thrusting hard, fucking Kaiji deep, moaned loud back "KAIJI!! ME... ME TOO!!"

It was too intense. Holding on to each other, Kaiji was getting fucked so hard, it filled the room with obscene noises, Morita's wet slaps against Kaiji's arse, the thick lube, their moans, their sweaty hands repositioning on their glistening, slippery skin. Kaiji was begging, pleading in passion, his voice not being under his control anymore: " **AAAH!! MORITA!! H-HNAH!! YES!! M-MAKE ME CUM!!** " Morita was completely drowning in emotion, thrusting deep and hard, his strong, rigid cock sliding in and out, his voice nearly screaming with desire: " **GNAH!! YES!! KAIJI!! HAH!!!** " Kaiji looked hard into Morita's eyes, as if pouring more hot lust into him, his big brown eyes quivering in anticipation, wanting to orgasm, wanting everything from him, craving so much more, his mouth wide open, his tongue sticking out, blushing, sweating, he could feel his own cock twitch and tremble, ready to ejaculate, feeling Morita's hard cock, so big, so strong, when he muttered, in a last effort of strength – Morita nearly overheard it through all the moans and sex, but he saw Kaiji's lips lasciviously whispering: " _M-Morita... Cum inside of m-me..._ " Morita's eyes abruptly widened, this was it, he felt it, deep in his loins, he was not able to hold back anymore, his muscles tensed up, his cock inside Kaiji twitching for release, sliding so warm and tight, so tight-

" **NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!** " screamed Morita, throwing his head back, cumming hard inside Kaiji, inside this tight latex, this narrow, warm, wet anus, clenching so hard around his throbbing, erect cock, sliding so fast in and out, " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** " yelled Kaiji, shooting hot, thick semen in several harsh thrusts, ejaculating continuously, splattering it all over his and Morita's chest, screaming " **YES!!! YES!!! OH YES!!!** " cumming so long, so intense, he saw his own cock, swaying, contracting, soaked and wet, see his cum running down his shaft and skin, white and thick, his vision nearly became blurry, it was too much, too many emotions, too hard of an orgasm, he held on stronger to Morita, who also held him tighter-

It was over. The climax was over. They held each other, panting, breathless, sweating, Kaiji still on the table, Morita standing there, their arms wrapped around each other. They could feel the other one's deep breathing, their hot bodies, their wet skins. 

It was Morita who first broke the peaceful silence. He gently cleared his throat, and then whispered with a shy, raspy voice: "Ehm... I'm going to pull out, careful..." Kaiji took down his legs behind Morita's butt and let go of him. They separated, slowly, and a warm feeling of post-sex embarrasment overcame them. This evening had gone from 'having a few drinks and laughs with a stranger' to 'hard, passionate sex on a bar table in a public space'. Kaiji and Morita were still softly panting, blushing, happy, but slightly unsure what to say. Kaiji tried to start: "Well, eh... I never expected this... All of this... I... Heh... I said that I wanted you to 'Make me cum', I... never thought that I would say such a thing. I don't know what came over me..." He scratched his neck, shyly averting Morita's eyes, looking to the side. "Also... 'Cum inside me'... Hah... T-That really didn't made sense, you were wearing a condom...“ Morita blushed equally harder, answering: „I mean... If it felt right to say, then everything is alright...“ And after a beat, he added: „... I... I feel really honoured. Nobody has ever said that to me...“

Morita and Kaiji were simply blown away by what had just happened. They themselves couldn't even grasp it yet. Morita, hesitantly, lifted his finger and asked: „Erhm... Excuse me, can I have handkerschief, or something similar...?“ Kaiji, only now noticing that Morita was still wearing a condom, with quite a respectable amount of semen accumulating in the tip reservoir, hurried over to another table to pick up a few paper napkins. He quickly handed them over to Morita, stammering: “S-Sorry... It's all I have at short notice!”

While Morita strolled over to the bar again, to dispose of condom and napkins, cleaning his chest, and gently removing the tight latex with the napkins to not make a mess, Kaiji was still a bit confused. While also cleaning himself from all the sweat and sex, Kaiji was in deep thought: He had just had the probably most intense sex of his life, with someone he just had met hours ago, and... he felt that this was more. Kaiji had lost himself in pure lust and passion, even saying things he never would have uttered in his dreams. He heard a little “H-Hah!” from the bar, Morita had just fully taken off the condom and had twitched audibly at his own touch. Morita noticed Kaiji's look and hastily added: “Ah! S-Sorry, I'm... always a bit sensitive there afterwards. The whole … situation was quite strong.”, and smiled timidly. Kaiji smiled back.

Morita came back from behind the counter, still nude and in socks, and before Kaiji could say something, he was being hugged close. Morita's hands slid warmly around him, and he spoke close to Kaiji's ear, rubbing his cheek against Kaiji's: “I never did something like that before... I'm not the person for one night stands, you know... But... It just felt so right with you...” Kaiji put his arms around Morita as well, gently stroking his back. “Kaiji... I... I felt so secure and full of passion with you... And I think that there may be more here...” Morita swallowed, nuzzling Kaiji's neck. “I think I like you... And I want to get to know you...”

Kaiji parted his lips, just about to answer, but Morita came up before his face again, holding him, and asked, looking straight into Kaiji's eyes, these big brown eyes blinking excessively in nervousness: “K-Kaiji, can I invite you to a date? Tomorrow?”

With big smile, Kaiji closed his eyes, and whispered: “Yes. I want to see you again too.” Morita did a tiny noise, that only could be described as an overjoyed hiccup, and hugged Kaiji closer. Their first meeting had been not what they had expected, but this was the unusual start to something beautiful, they could feel it.

“Oh no!” exclaimed Morita, twitching at a sudden thought, “I completely lost track of time!” Kaiji, at the same time, noticed it as well, it was far too late into the night, he had let the front door unlocked (Thank goodness, no one had interrupted them!), and the bar was not ready for closing yet. They parted again, hurrying over to their clothes and hastily putting them on. Kaiji glanced over to Morita, who was already back in his suit pants, fixing his tie and checking his cufflinks. The colours clashed so wonderfully, the green, the pink and the dark blue. He really liked this high class attire on Morita, maybe the yakuza clothing style wasn't so bad after all. Kaiji buttoned up his waistcoat, and smiled.

  
A car honked outside a few times, loud and clear. Morita looked towards the door. "That's the car horn of Ginji's car..." He looked back at Kaiji, picking up his coat. "I have to go..." he whispered, his voice falling sombre. Kaiji walked over to Morita, put his arms around Morita's shoulders and murmured: "We will see each other again. Certainly. I want that date with you. Tomorrow?" Morita nodded. "Yes... I'll be here tomorrow." and kissed Kaiji on his lips. They softly nipped at each other, smiling into their kiss. They parted, and Kaiji caressed Morita's cheek. "I'll see you again, Morita Tetsuo..." and Morita answered, "Same to you, Kaiji Itou..." clasped his hand and kissed it. Kaiji blushed a little.

  
Morita then turned around and faced the door, took a deep breath and opened it. The snowflakes and heavy wind immediately flew in, hitting them with awful freshness and cold. They both squinted. "Oh God, it's so cold!" cried Morita. He pulled up his coat collar, and ran outside. He turned around while running one last time to wave Kaiji goodbye. "We will meet again!!" he yelled through the storm. Kaiji waved back, standing in the doorway. He saw Morita run towards a car parked on the other side of the road, flinging the door open and jumping in.  
Kaiji smiled to himself and closed the door. This had been a wonderful night. And he was absolutely certain that he would see this man again, Morita Tetsuo. This encounter had been too magnificent to be the end of things.

  
Gently humming to himself, Kaiji returned to the bar counter, picked up the glasses of Whisky and Baileys they had left there, and washed them under hot, soothing water, soap caressing his hands. He swayed gently to the music in the background, placidly, happily, his heart full of warmth and passion, spreading bliss right into his fingertips. Kaiji simply couldn't help but smile.  
Taking on this job at the ZAWA JAZZ BAR had been the right decision. Being a bartender was a dream. There were many wonderful adventures ahead of him. And he was looking more than forward to tomorrow.

Kaiji truly was happy.

  
  
**The GOLDEN End.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Parallel work:  
> DEEP SILVER NIGHT  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10882377
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or a comment, I'm always happy about feedback!
> 
> Or just visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses) ! :3


End file.
